1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to selenomerocyanines, a process for preparation thereof, methods of use thereof as photosensitizers for generation of singlet oxygen, virus inactivation and cancer cell inactivation, and photosensitized silver halide photographic emulsions containing them.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Sieber U. S. Pat. No. 4,775,625 issued Oct. 4, 1988 describes methods of inactivating enveloped viruses and treating diseases thereof by photoactivation of merocyanine dyes, especially Merocyanine 540 (MC 540) having the structural formula: ##STR2##
Gunther et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,366 issued Dec. 5, 1989 describes selenazole merocyanine dyes useful for inactivating viruses and leukemia cells by photoactivation, for example the compound having the structural formula: ##STR3##
Gunther et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,750 issued Mar. 6, 1990 describes oxazole merocyanine dyes useful for inactivating viruses and leukemia cells by photoactivation, for example the compound having the structural formula: ##STR4##
Gunther et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,344 issued Jun. 26, 1990 describes thiazole merocyanine dyes useful for inactivating viruses and leukemia cells by photoactivation, for example the compounds having the structural formulas: ##STR5##